


Property of Tony Stark

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Ending, Cutesy, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smug Tony, Soft Love, Sweet, Writing on Skin, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Tony stakes ownership of a part of Steve that no one should have been able to see. So of course, everyone sees it.





	Property of Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has definitely been done before by many artists and writers. But when I was looking for another piece of artwork I found [this art](http://tony-wtf.tumblr.com/post/25025966056), which I had not seen before writing this, but I thought it was an awesome coincidence and of course I had to share it.

It was Tony sliding out of bed that technically woke Steve first, though just barely. The loss of Tony’s touch and warmth pulled Steve from from the depths of sleep to the brink of awareness. Still too far gone in unconsciousness, he didn’t whine for Tony to come back like he usually would have done, but instead, let himself soak in the smell of Tony with deep breaths.

The sun shone over his naked form, most of the covers gone in the night after round three, which had happened after a quick sleep break and they’d never regained the comforter. The sheet twisted around Steve’s legs, but he didn’t care; the warmth felt nice on his skin.

The combination of Tony’s scent and the warm light was exceedingly comfortable, and Steve was happy to bask in it.

The thing that really woke Steve up was the tickling lines stroking over his ass.

He grunted. “Tony. What are you doing to my ass?”

All things considered, Steve was pretty familiar with the stuff Tony did to his ass. Even if he hadn’t been before, he’d gotten a reminder last night that was still pretty fresh in his memory.

Behind him, Tony snickered. “Just marking my property, that’s all.”

Steve groaned. That didn’t sound good.

With a little struggling (he was _really_ comfortable) he managed to look over his shoulder as Tony finished.

 _Property of Tony Stark_ was scrawled on his skin in big block letters, covering both cheeks.

“Oh my god,” Steve shoved his face into the covers. “Tony!”

“Yes beloved?”

Steve glared at him over his shoulder. “You wrote your name on my ass you dork.”

Tony grinned and held a sharpie up. “Technically I laid claim to it.”

Steve quirked his eyebrow. “And if someone sees?”

Tony’s hip popped as he crossed his arms and matched Steve’s one eyebrow with two raised. “And just who else is seeing your ass mister? I thought I was your fella.”

Steve grinned and nudged his foot against Tony’s thigh. “You are.”

“Then I’m the only one who’ll see it.” Tony smiled again and held up his phone. “Picture?”

Steve scrunched up his face. “You know back in my day,” he said in his best crotchety old man impression. “If you wanted to take a picture of something, you had to-”

“I’m already taking pictures, Grandpa,” Tony said. “And you look hot as fuck.”

Pink bloomed in the apples of Steve’s cheeks and a pleased smile spread over his face.

“Yep, that’s the one,” Tony tossed the sharpie over his shoulder and flopped down on the bed next to Steve. “That’s my new background. You smiling at me with that written on your ass.”

“It is not,” Steve moved closer, sticking his chin on Tony’s shoulder to watch as Tony swiped through pictures.

“It is so,” Tony insisted, resting his temple on Steve’s head. “I might blow it up and frame it.”

Steve snorted and kissed at Tony’s shoulder, watching the pictures flick by.

“Wait. You used permanent marker.”

“Hush, you.”

***

Group sparring wasn’t necessarily mandatory anymore, but nobody ever missed it without a good reason.

And after an intense sparring session, the team often made their way to the locker room to shower up, rather than their respective rooms, since being covered in sweat (their own and each other's) was not appealing long term.

The shower was a big open square of tile and showerheads. Steam usually filled the room quickly, thanks to Tony’s clean energy heating the water.

After a particularly rough sparring match in which Natasha whooped all of their butts from one end to the other, they all tiredly dragged themselves to a the showers.

The only noise in the showers was the pouring of hot water over their aching muscles, heads hung low as they soaked, steam rising.

“Oh my god,” Clint said. “Steve. What is that?”

Steve turned, looking around the showers. “What is what?”

Clint’s grin was so wide it threatened to split his face open. “On your ass.”

It took a moment for it to click; when it did, red burst across Steve’s cheeks and chest. He took a step back, hands unconsciously going to cover his behind.

“Nothing,” he said, backing away to the wall.

Thor looked around from his own showerhead. Of course, Thor had no shame, about his body or anyone else’s and he didn’t bother to hide anything as he turned to inspect the situation. “Do you have a condition, Steven? As your friends, you may seek help with us.”

Tony walked over from his section to Steve, sliding a hand over Steve’s stomach and looking up at his face with a searching gaze. Moving into Tony’s touch, Steve nodded at him.

“There’s no condition, Thor, he’s fine,” Tony said, looking over at Thor with a smile.

“C’mon Steve,” Clint said, glee spread like a glaze over his entire face. “Thor’s worried. You better show us to make sure.”

Thor nodded emphatically. “I hate to think that you’re suffering from something, Steven.”

“He’s not, Thor,” Bruce said. “Clint’s just being a dick.”

Clint squawked. “Hey, I’m worried about him!”

“Yeah right,” Natasha said. “What, does he have a hickey?”

“Yep,” Steve said at exactly the same time Clint said “No.”

Clint rolled his eyes at Steve’s response. “I know what a hickey looks like, Steve.”

“Apparently not,” Tony retorted, standing in front of Steve and grabbed his soap, scrubbing at Steve’s red chest nonchalantly. “Finish your shower Barton, I don’t want to sit with you at dinner if you stink.”

Clint laughed. “Are you afraid they’re gonna see too, Stark?”

“And why would I be?” Tony asked, hand over Steve’s heart.

“Well I saw your name,”

“You what?” Natasha said, whipping back around.

“Anthony’s name is emblazoned on Steven’s backside?” Thor’s forehead wrinkled. “I do not understand.”

Natasha had a wicked grin to match Clint’s now. “Did you get a tattoo?”

“I don’t have a tattoo,” Steve said.

“Did you really think Captain America would get a tattoo on his ass?” Bruce asked.

“Of his boyfriend’s name maybe,” Natasha answered.

“Come on Steve,’ Clint said. “Everybody knows now; you have to show us.”

“I’m not showing you my ass,” Steve said, blush renewing.

“There is no shame in showing love for one who is important to you,” Thor said seriously. “Many of my warriors have inked a significant symbol into their own skin to represent a lover.”

Steve sighed. “It’s just marker Thor.”

Bruce looked over his shoulder. “What is?”

“Uh oh,” Clint’s grin impossibly widened. “Bruce is interested now. You have to show us.”

“Or I can have Jarvis fill this place with so much steam you can’t see your _own_ ass, Barton,” Tony said. “Leave it.”

“No way,” Natasha said. “You can’t say there’s marker on your ass and not tell us what it is.”

Steve sighed. “You’re all vultures.”

He looked down to Tony and gave him a reassuring nod. Tony returned it with an unsure look, but stepped aside to his own shower.

Steve sighed again and turned around, pretending that the others, besides Tony, didn’t exist as he scrubbed soap into his hair. _Property of Tony Stark_ was on display for all to see.

The shower erupted into whoops and yells as everyone saw.

Clint immediately burst into laughter, falling back against the shower wall, hand to his heart. Natasha’s laugh echoed in every corner, her whole body shaking. Thor’s grin took up his whole face in delight, and even Bruce had a smile tugging at his usually stoic lips.

“That,” Clint said, wiping tears from his eyes. “Is the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

Steve finished and rinsed amidst the snickers; he grabbed his towel and left, Tony hot on his heels.

They made their way to their room, dripping wet. Steve reached back and took Tony’s hand. He could feel it trembling and gave it a squeeze, gently tugging him forward to walk beside him instead of behind.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Tony was apologizing.

“I’m so fucking sorry Steve, I honestly thought no one would see, it was so stupid, I should have remembered the showers, I wasn’t thi-”

Steve turned and took Tony’s face in his hands, kissing the words away.

When they parted, Steve kept his palms on Tony’s cheeks. “I’m not mad, Tony, you don’t have to be sorry.”

Tony’s deep brown eyes were wide and worried as he looked up. “Are you sure?”

Steve smiled soft. “Yeah.” He kissed Tony again, soft. “I forgot too. I didn’t have to shower down there.”

Tony’s features were miserable again. “But I wrote it.”

“It was our thing,” Steve said. “A joke between us. We didn’t think anybody would see it.”

Tony sighed, walking towards the bed and falling onto it. “You should get me back.”

“First of all,” Steve said, following after and rubbing Tony’s back. “You’re getting the blankets wet.” He sat down. “And second of all, there’s nothing to get you back for.”

Tony flipped over. “You know that I embarrassed you right? You know you were blushing?”

Steve leaned down and laid beside him. “Because Clint is a dick.”

Tony snorted and looked to him. “You can say that again.”

Their noses bumped soft and Steve nudged Tony’s up gently, smiling.

“You sure you don’t wanna get me back?” Tony whispered.

The air was quiet around them.

“I don’t want revenge,” Steve replied. “But I would like to do something.”

A little crinkle of confusion appeared between Tony’s eyebrows but he nodded. “Whatever you want.”

Steve smiled and pecked a soft kiss to Tony’s lips before getting up, letting the towel fall for Tony to get a full eyeful of his own writing.

He shot a smirk over his shoulder as he bent over to retrieve the sharpie, still on the floor.

Tony grinned wolfishly as he watched, eyes tracing over Steve’s ass and muscular thighs.

Steve met his smile as he sauntered back over, slipping over Tony’s waist to straddle him.

“So you remember,” Steve said, turning the marker over in his fingers. “how you are in possession of, among other things, my virginity?”

Tony’s smile widened and he slid his palms over Steve’s thighs to his ass. “Vividly.”

“I was thinking...” Steve took a deep breath, smile slipping with uncertainty. “That maybe I could mark something that’s just mine.” His smile was gone now, lips dipping into a serious pout in effort. “Something you gave me first.”

He slid a hand over Tony’s chest, palm against the skin, the tip of his thumb over the glowing blue of the arc reactor.

“Does that make sense?” he whispered.

Tony put his hand overtop of Steve’s and pressed it closer. “I think so.”

Steve leaned down to kiss him, the drag of Tony’s chin against his scratching gently in the way he liked best.

When the kiss broke, he leaned back and set to work.

***

After many ( _many_ ) hours of being secluded in their bedroom, Steve and Tony came down for movie night.

Everyone was already gathered, Natasha holding the remote and looking through the lineup of movies they had in their queue.

Steve was dressed in his usual sweats and tshirt, while Tony had altered his comfier attire for the evening.

Underneath the zip up hoodie that was technically Steve’s he wore no shirt. The zipper was down to his bellybutton, and it was large enough that it hung loosely, exposing his chest.

Steve fell down to the couch and Tony flopped next to him, tucking himself under Steve’s arm. The sweatshirt slipped a little over his shoulder, showing the right side of his chest, where Steve had written.

 _Property of Steve Rogers_ , right over Tony’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you liked, i love comments and kudos<3


End file.
